charlotteswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte's Web 2006 Movie
Charlotte's Web is a 2006 American comedy-drama film based on the 1952 children's novel of the same name by E. B. White. Directed by Gary Winick and written by Susannah Grant and Karey Kirkpatrick, it is the second film adaptation of White's book following a 1973 animated version produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. The film stars Dakota Fanning, Kevin Anderson and Beau Bridges, with voices provided by Dominic Scott Kay, Julia Roberts, Steve Buscemi, John Cleese, Oprah Winfrey, Cedric the Entertainer, Kathy Bates, Reba McEntire and Robert Redford. Produced by Walden Media, Jordan Kerner's The K Entertainment Company and Nickelodeon Movies, the film premiered in Australia on December 7, 2006 and was released theatrically by Paramount Pictures on December 15, 2006 in the United States. The film was both a critical and commercial success, having grossed $144.9 million against an $85 million budget. Plot During springtime on a farm in Somerset County, Maine, Fern Arable finds her father John about to kill Wilbur, the runt of a litter of newborn pigs, and successfully begs her father to spare the piglet's life prompting John to give the piglet to Fern which she nurtures Wilbur lovingly. The next morning, Fern sneaks Wilbur in her school desk causing commotion and she lies to the teacher about stowing him in her desk. The teacher forces Fern to open her desk and the children laugh, but the teacher sends Fern to the principal's office as a punishment where Mrs Arable is called to pick them up from school. To her regret, when Wilbur has matured Fern is forced to take him to her uncle Homer Zuckerman’s barnyard. Mrs. Arable feels slightly concerned for Fern’s behavior and one night, prevails upon Fern to stay home and do her homework and go straight to bed. Wilbur feels abandoned, as this is the first night Fern hasn’t said “Good night” to him. A kind voice tells Wilbur to sleep well as he is not alone, he is with a friend. He is left yearning for companionship, but is snubbed by other barn animals until he is befriended by Charlotte, a spider who lives in the space above Wilbur's sty in the Zuckermans' barn. When the other animals reveal to Wilbur that he will be prepared for dinner by Christmas, Charlotte promises to hatch a plan guaranteed to save Wilbur's life. With the help of the other barn animals including a comedic rat named Templeton, Charlotte convinces the Zuckerman family that Wilbur is actually quite special, by spelling out descriptions of him in her web: "Some pig", "Terrific", "Radiant", and "Humble". She gives her full name to be Charlotte A. Cavatica, revealing her to be a barn spider, an orb-weaver spider with the scientific name Araneus cavaticus. The Arables, Zuckermans, Wilbur, Charlotte and Templeton go to a fair where Wilbur is entered in a contest. While there, Charlotte produces an egg sac containing her unborn offspring, and Wilbur, despite winning no prizes, is later celebrated by the fair's staff and visitors (thus made too prestigious alive to justify killing him). Exhausted from laying eggs, Charlotte cannot return home because she is dying. Wilbur bids an emotional farewell to her as she remains at the fair, dying shortly after his departure, but he manages to take her egg sac home. Wilbur then lives to witness his first ever Christmas and then by the next spring, hundreds of Charlotte's offspring emerge. Most of the young spiders soon leave, but three named Joy, Aranea, and Nellie stay and become Wilbur's friends. Cast * Dakota Fanning as Fern Arable * Kevin Anderson as John Arable * Beau Bridges as Dr. Dorian * Louis Corbett as Avery Arable * Essie Davis as Phyllis Arable * Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Edith Zuckerman * Gary Basaraba as Homer L. Zuckerman * Nate Mooney as Lurvy, the Zuckermans' farmhand worker * Julian O'Donnell as Henry Fussy * Robyn Arthur as Fern's Teacher Voices * Dominic Scott Kay as Wilbur the Runt * Julia Roberts as Charlotte A. Cavatica the Spider * Steve Buscemi as Templeton the Rat * John Cleese as Samuel the Sheep * Oprah Winfrey as Gussy the Goose * Cedric the Entertainer as Golly the Gander * Kathy Bates as Bitsy the Cow * Reba McEntire as Betsy the Cow * Robert Redford as Ike the Horse * Thomas Haden Church as Brooks the Crow * André Benjamin as Elwyn the Crow * Abraham Benrubi as Uncle the Pig * Sam Shepard as the Narrator See also *﻿Charlotte's Web Book *Charlotte's Web 1973 Movie *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Category:Movies Category:Deceased Characters